project cerberus meets the ppg
by merceralex117
Summary: what happens when after the outbreak in NYZ and the death of Mercer. BLACKLIGHT carrier Jason Bluethorne AKA CERBERUS is sent away to Townsville after finding his mothers will. where he moves in with three special girls. Lets see what happens shall we? might make OCxHarem depends on reviews (might also change rating later) this is my first fic so please be gentle PS. its and AU
1. Meeting The ppg

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except my OC. Otherwise everything belongs to either ACTIVISION or CARTOON NETWORK! AGAIN I OWN NOTHING._

_**Prof. U. POV**_

Professor Utonium sat down in his chair. Puffing on his old pipe, thinking about the message he heard. His oldest and closest friend, Selene Bluethorne had been horribly murdered along with her husband in the NYZ district of New York; they had supposedly been dead for at least two weeks before he had been informed of their demise, but it seemed that she had a will; that her son, Jason Bluethorne come to live with him in Townsville.

He then remembered the last part of the message. "But be warned, he isn't human anymore. He has been turned into an Evolved, and saved all of New York from the Infection after killing Alex Mercer. But you must keep that secret until he sees fit to tell people about it." After that, Utonium did some research trying to figure out what happened. He came up with nothing. He sighed. Leaning back from his computer and saw the time. _"Well, better go pick him up from the airport."_ He thought.

He stood and stretched, then called up the stairs. "Girls! I need to talk to you, please come down." The door on the second floor burst open and three streaks of colored light, one pink, blue, and green flew and stopped in front of him to reveal three teenage girls. (If you don't know who these girls are then you had no childhood!) Blossom looked curiously at him. "What is it professor? Is something wrong?" she asked curiously. "An old friend of mine died and I promised her that I would take care of her son until he is ready to live on his own." He replied. "Be kind to him, he's had a rough life so far." Bubbles looked up curiously. "Is he cute?" she asked giggling mischievously. Buttercup just groaned. "so we have another guy who's gonna think he's better than us? He's gonna get a face full of my fist if he tries anything funny." She growled.

Utonium sighed and then heard the other 'Phone' ring. "_Oh thank god." _He thought. He smiled at them. "You go take care of the issue down town, I'll go get him." At that, they all nodded and then flew out to Townsville to save the day.

_**Jason's POV**_

Jason stepped off of the jet, looking around quickly to get his bearings. He wore a dark hoodie private with a deep hood that had a stock vector tribal heart design on the back in silver with wing shaped designs on either side of it. His shirt underneath was a simple white and had on dark camo- pants and combat boots. But what made him so different from everyone else was his eyes; his left eye cobalt blue, and his right an emerald green. He sunk into his hood even deeper as he saw all of the people running around. He sighed, "_of course this is gonna be a nightmare waiting to happen_" he thought annoyed. Then he heard a small girl crying. "Mommy! Mommy! Where are you?"

Jason pulled his hood off and walked over to the little girl and knelt down smiling kindly. "Are you okay sweetie? Where's your parents?" he asked gently. She sniffled trembling. "I-I don't know. I'm lost and I'm scared.*sniffle* can you help me find my mommy?" she asks, he smiled, "yeah. I'll help you find your mommy" he said standing up, taking the little girl by the hand. Jason then let out a hunter pulse to try and locate the little girl's mother. The pulse told him that she was somewhere on the other side of the airport moving around frantically. "I found her, but we're gonna need to hurry, okay?" he said. She nodded and he then picked her up and started jogging towards the opposite end of the building towards the little girl's mother.

"So, what's your name?" Jason asked as he ran. "My name is Samantha. What's yours?" She replied. Jason smiled kindly, "my names Jason, and I'm new here." He said. Jason and Samantha talked as he finally managed to get to the other side of the airport. He released another hunter pulse and saw that she was over at the security desk near the portal to one of the planes. Jason walked up to her. "Excuse me, miss would this happen to be your daughter?" he asked she turned around and saw Samantha. "My Baby" she cried. Jason put Samantha down and she ran to her mother both hugging each other tightly and crying. Jason smiled sadly, remembering when his mother used to hold him when he was little during a storm in New York.

The mother then walked over to him "thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done of I lost her. How can I ever repay you?" she said tears of gratitude in her eyes.

He turned and started to walk away but stopped and looked over his shoulder at them. "Cherish each other and create as many good memories as you can." And with that he left. He put his hood up and started towards the exit. He let out one more hunter pulse to find his new guardian; one who his mother said was a good man and would take good care of him if anything ever happened to her. How that memory still tortured him. The pulse came back, ironically, the man whose name was Professor Antonio Utonium, was standing at the main entrance looking around anxiously for he guessed him.

Jason made his way over to him and cleared his throat to get his attention. "Are you Professor Antonio Utonium?" he asked mildly. Utonium jumped slightly before regaining his composure and then smiling at him. "Ah, Jason! It's been quite a while since I last saw you. I remember you only came up to my knee last time. I believe you were five at the time." He said smiling. Jason chuckled. "Yeah. It certainly has been. A lot can change in twelve years. So what's new?" he replied. At this Utonium chuckled, "I have three daughters now; they are probably just a year younger than you."

That surprised Jason. "Congratulations! So who's the lucky girl?" Utonium chuckled nervously and sweat-dropped at this. "Uh about that? I kind of created them out of an accidental experiment gone wrong." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well then, now that most of the small talk is out of the way; let's go." He said. Jason nodded and followed him to his little station wagon.

The trip wasn't eventful since Utonium was asked by Jason to take the long way around since he didn't want to go through the city right now. Ten minutes later of chatting and getting information, they pulled up in front of a white, two story house with three circular windows on the second floor. And on the left, a very roomy looking kitchen with what he recognized as bullet proof glass. Jason commented on this thinking "_this is a little strange_". "So, waiting for someone to do a drive-by on your house?" He asked jokingly.

The professor laughed. "Oh no, it's just in case the girls get a little rowdy with each other. You'll understand what I mean when you meet them." He said cryptically smiling. Jason shrugged. "Okay then, I'm going to go take a shower. You wouldn't believe how nasty planes are in middle class." He shuddered at the memory of the twelve hour trip. "Ok, the towels are in the pantry right in front of the bathroom and your room is the guest room. Your bags got here last week" Utonium called as Jason made for the bathroom.

*time skip 45 min.*

Jason stayed in the shower for a good twenty minutes or so before turning it off. Thankfully he finally managed to make it so he could swim in water and not get hurt. "Ah, that was just what I needed." He said contentedly as he wrapped his lower half in a towel that reached around his knees. His body was a deep tan and he also made sure his body was in perfect physical condition. His muscles were well defined and his abs rock hard, but he didn't look like one of those muscle bound guys that could barely put their arms down.

He put the other towel that he used to dry his head around his neck. He heard what sounded like teenage girls walking around loudly and doing God knows what. He opened the bathroom door to the hallway and was confronted by a girl in a green dress. He was slightly surprised and the girl suddenly went very red and was just babbling nonsense. "Du- huh?"

Jason chuckled nervously. "Uh hi?" he said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Buttercup was still babbling nonsense and still just staring at him. Jason heard another girl coming around the corner. Blossom turned the corner. "Buttercup what's the ma-"she stopped dead in her tracks to just staring at Jason, again just staring at him with only his towel around his waist and his muscles. "Hot" was the only thing that managed to find its way out of Buttercups mouth which she suddenly slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Um okay, I'm going to leave now" he said nervously as he put one hand on the towel around his waist to keep it up and started towards the door to his new room. Then what surprised him was the fact that Blossom suddenly _flew_ over to where he was, floating and started touching his muscles.

Jason then 'sprinted' to the door and slammed it shut locking the door and then trying to figure out what just happened. He shifted his clothes back onto him and went through his few possessions. His father's acoustic guitar and his laptop were all in working nicely. Thankfully he also had asked professor Utonium to line his room with lead and make it soundproof. He picked up his guitar strummed a few notes before playing this song that he found soothing.

Flashback

_He was about five and was running around his house waiting for all of the Christmas guests to arrive and for his mother to finish her business trip. His father chuckled and pulled out his old guitar and started playing the same song he was. Jason immediately stopped running around and sat in front of his dad swaying in time with the music. Then he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist and kiss the top of his head; he recognized the smell of the perfume and turned and hugged his mother tightly as soon as she let go of him happy to see that she was finally home. A few hours later, Jason and all of his old friends were sitting with his family having a happy Christmas dinner._

_Time skip 11 years_

_Jason couldn't stop himself from crying. It was only a week after the infection finally subsided thanks to him. He stood over his parents' casket, tears falling freely. Remembering what his mother told him before she died. _"No matter what anyone says. No matter how much you change, you will always be my son and I will always love you."_ He had finally killed Mercer and saved everyone else. He was even considered a hero by most of the population of New York, but he couldn't save the two people who mattered most to him in his life._

_There was a discussion after the funeral about who would take care of him, none of his family either wanted to take him or they just couldn't afford it. He forgave the ones who just couldn't and cut off ties with the ones who just plain refused. Then the lawyer came in and talked with him telling him that his mother left a will saying that he would live with an old friend who volunteered to if anything ever happened to her. He mailed his few possessions to Townsville, California _(yeah I know I changed where it was supposedly in. but only to make it sound correct because seriously; How do you move from New York to New York? lol)

He finished the song. A single tear sliding down his cheek. After he wiped it off, he sighed and walked to the door where he knew he would find three super powered girls trying to get another look at him. He opened the door and quickly stopped the three girls from both falling in and from seeing what had been done to the room. He smiled at them. "Hi my names Jason, I'm gonna be living with you for a while. I hope we get along." The girls blushed quickly before introducing themselves.

After all of the introductions were out of the way, and another awkward situation later, it was time for dinner. As they all sat around the table, the girls continued to stare at him. Bubbles was actually drooling. Thankfully, Prof. U finally broke the silence. "So girls, who was it this time attacking the city?" he asked. Blossom was the first to answer. "It was just Mojo Jojo. He was trying to steal some ancient ruby to use in a laser to make everyone his slaves." She replied nonchalantly. Jason looked up from the lasagna that the professor made. '_Damn this is still as good as when I was little_' he thought to himself before he asked the other question. "So who is this Mojo Jojo?" buttercup answered this one. "He's just a stupid monkey that used to be the professors pet before we came around and is partially the reason that he became a super genius." Then bubbles jumped in. "And he's got a HUGE brain that he protects in a huge helmet."

Jason was silent for a second before he remembered the hilariously chaotic thanksgiving party when he was seven. He burst out laughing and actually fell out of the chair. Everyone around the table looked at him strangely. "Uh, what are you laughing at?" Blossom asked curiously. He held up a finger still laughing his ass off.

"Well *snort* this isn't the first time something like that happened." He managed to get out. "They all looked at him curiously. Then suddenly a light went on in the professors head and then he too burst out laughing, and soon joined Jason on the floor. Buttercup was getting annoyed. "What the Heck are you guys laughing at?!" she yelled at them. Jason finally managed to stand up, and have a little more control over what he was doing and continued. "well, this was when I was seven. My uncle Steve got really drunk and decided to try drinking of the profs concoctions. Well *snort* what he didn't realize was he had a tapeworm. So the tapeworm gained both a voice and some serious smarts. And well let's just say when my uncle wanted him dead, it was a 'two sided' argument." And with that he fell back to the floor laughing. Bubbles and blossom looked slightly appalled, while Buttercup started laughing too. "Well what happened?" Blossom asked curiously. It was Utonium this time who answered. "Well, after a lot of arguing, it was surgically removed. We found out that it was at least three feet long and had both arms and legs. He got a citizenship somewhere in Central America, where he is a biology professor. He named himself Robert." Jason piped up at this. "I still keep up a correspondence with him! He still is a total smartass." He chortled.

After another half hour of eating and conversing, diner was done. "Alright everyone." Utonium said, everyone stopped talking and looked expectantly at him. "Well Jason, I enrolled you in the school that the girls go to. You are going to start tomorrow." Jason nodded. Secretly, he was ecstatic to be going back to school, after almost a month of being hunted by BLACKWATCH, the government got a tip off that they were doing illegal experiments and that he was the one stopping them. (Though it didn't help his case that he had decimated almost a thousand marines in combat.) The higher ups in the government decided to hear his side of the story, and after almost a week of trying to talk with him, they managed to cut all BLACKWATCH funding and made it so that all BLACKWATCH and GENETEK personnel that were part of the experimentation were tried, found guilty, and then executed on the counts of arson, first degree Murder, and crimes against humanity.

They Pardoned Jason and then one thing lead to another, and now here he was in Townsville. Going back to SCHOOL!

"Alright. Will I need anything to get ready?"

"No you ironically came just before school is about to start. You won't need anything yet." Replied Blossom. He smiled and then stood up. "Well I don't know about you all, but I think I'm going to go to bed." He yawned and the rest of them agreed and they all headed off to bed.

Jason sat in his room waiting for at least three hours to make sure that everyone else in the house was asleep. He quietly opened up his door and shifted his biomass to make him no heavier than a gerbil. He walked down the hallway and then as he was in the living room let out a hunter pulse just to make sure. He needn't have worried. They were all deeply asleep and it would take a lot more to wake them. He quietly opened the front door and then snuck outside, closing the door behind him. He checked his phone; it was 11:25 pm. '_okay. I just have to make sure to get back before three A.M._' he thought.

However, those thoughts left him as he made ready to start running. Something he has not done since the NYZ. He started walking. Making sure that no one could see him, shifted into his armor form. It looked exactly like Mercers but had a few differences; for one thing, he could still glide around and parkour over things when he wanted by shifting the density slightly. That and the fact that he could hide his voice flawlessly in this form and no one could look through using x-ray vision since it was still technically his skin.

Finally after he shifted completely, he shot forward and sprinted into the city; His footsteps receding into the darkness.

What surprised Jason was that the city was practically dead at night. No cops, no civilians who love the night life. Just silence. "Well, at least I can run around without everyone screaming that I'm a monster." He chuckled lightly.

Then he heard a woman screaming for help. He sighed. 'I always manage to god damn jinx myself.' He thought as he started jumping from building to building and quietly landed above an alleyway. There in the alley backed into a dead end was a woman tears streaming down her face. Blocking her exit was a group of thugs who he could tell were up to no good. "Come on baby, we just want to have some fun!" one called; the others laughing darkly and wolf whistling.

"Please just let me go. I don't want any trouble." She sobbed. The four men slowly started advancing on her; one pulling out a switch blade. Now that just pissed Jason off. He jumped down making a crater and a lot of dust when he landed; the thugs and the woman coughing on the dust. "What the fuck was that!?"

"I don't know! Could it be those powerpuff sluts?"

Finally the dust cleared and Jason stood up; still in his armored form facing the thugs. The leader then brought out a gun with a smirk. "Well-well-well. Lookie here boys! We got some dipshit who can jump off a building and thinks he can play hero!" him and the others laughed at him. He looked back to his friends as they suddenly stopped laughing and looked nervous. "Hey what's wrong with you guys? It's just one stupid-" he turned back around and looked right in Jason's armored face. Jason made one of his fingers very sharp and pricked his skin; causing a drop of blood to slide onto his armored hand where he absorbed it and went through the man's memories.

What he found made him angrier than most of the shit he had seen from the NYZ. **"Murderers"** he growled out in his distorted voice. He then started releasing his killing intent on the thugs. Finally, the killing intent managed to somehow kick-start the men into trying to attack him. The leader, Brad, as Jason had found out raised his gun and shot him in the head. The bullet ricochets of his faceplate and hit him in the shoulder causing the pathetic man to cry out in pain. He wasn't that cold though, and first released a sleep spore towards the girl who after one tiny breath, passed out; asleep before she slumped against the wall. He then turned back to the men, stomping his foot causing spikes to shoot up from the opening of the alley; effectively blocking any chance of escape. "Join the chorus." He growled.

_**No one's POV**_

Outside the alley, all anyone would hear is the sound of men screaming in fear and the sound of flesh being ripped. Then silence…

_**Jason's POV**_

Jason shifted back to his normal form after lowering the spike wall that he made and made his way over to the woman. He felt better after killing those child raping, murderous bastards. He knelt down in front of her and gently started shaking her. Putting up a mask of worry so as to not make her suspicious. "Hey wake up! Are you okay?" she started coming to. As soon as she did, she screamed and then slapped him in the face. Hard. It didn't really hurt him but he yelped and let the red hand mark on his face show. "OWWWWWWW!" he said rubbing the mark on his face. Anime like tears running down his face. "What was that for!?" he asked indignantly. The woman stared at him for a moment before getting up and then checking the mark on his face. "I'm sorry! I thought you were with those thugs that were trying to rape me. But something covered in some weird armor saved me. I think it was an alien!" she said a goofy smile on her face that replaced the look of concern. He sweat dropped _an alien? 'That's a new one.'_ He chuckled mentally. "I saw something jump out of the alley after I heard a bunch of screaming." She nodded looking at him closely. "Hey, you look kind of young to be wandering around the city at night. Do your parents know you're out here?" she asked suspiciously.

Jason smirked. "Well I can kind of say the same thing to you. What are you doing running around the city with no type of self-defense or Taser? The world's not like it used to be." He remarked. She blushed, "I was supposed to meet a guy I met over the internet over on 24th. But when I got there, it was those jerks who were standing there and then well; you know what happened from there." She said sheepishly.

Jason sighed and stood up. "Well, I guess I'd better walk you home. Can't have you getting mugged again another block down." He said smiling. She nodded and he helped her to her feet, and they left the alley. As they walked he decided to ask just one more thing. "Hey. What's your name?"

"My name is Samantha Barston. Yours?"

"Jason Bluethorne. I'm new to this city."

After that they chatted amicably until they reached her house. She turned to him a grateful look on her face. "Thanks for helping me get home." She said. He smiled brightly. "It's not a problem. Oh um, sorry but do you know what time it is?" he asked sheepishly. "Oh it's not a problem. It is… just about to turn three o' clock." He paled slightly. "Oh shit. Um sorry, but I have to get home before everyone wakes up. It was nice meeting you!" and with that, he started running back towards the neighborhood. Not really going all out until he turned the corner.

He barely made it back in time to quietly sneak back up the stairs and into his room before everyone woke up. He checked the clock in his room. 3:12 am. He still had at least almost three hours before they woke up. He didn't need to sleep really, but he liked to anyway. It's not like anything can hurt him anyway. He shifted his clothes off and quickly prepared some real clothes for school before slipping under the covers and going to sleep.

His dreams were that of the memories of the thugs he consumed. After he repressed them underneath all of the other memories, he woke up. It was exactly 6:00 he got up and put on the clothes. This was the exact same thing he would always shift into every day, but he didn't want to arouse suspicion that he was different. He saw that everyone was still asleep when he went down stairs, so he decided to surprise them with breakfast. Twenty minutes later, the smell of waffles, bacon and other such yummy foods drifted up the stairs. Another ten minutes later, three super powered girls in pajamas and a disheveled professor came floating down the stairs. The girls were literally floating. While Utonium looked comically like a morning zombie; His hair sticking out at odd angles, sleep still in his eyes and a five o'clock shadow on his face.

Jason started cackling manically. "It's alive! IT'S ALIVE!" the girls giggled at this and sat down at the table. He laughed at the professors' grumpy expression turn happy as soon as he gave him his morning cup. Blossom looked up curiously. "Did you make all of this? It's amazing!" she said as she took another waffle. "Yep. I'm not as good of a cook as my mother was, but I manage." He said as he sat down and took a waffle, some bacon and a tall glass of orange juice to his plate.

After they all finished, the girls went upstairs to get dressed and ready for the first day of school. So Jason just waited patiently, and turned on the TV. _"In other news, it seems that we have a new hero in Townsville. A group of terrorists' corpses were found in a dumpster earlier this morning. Eye witnesses say that he created a huge wall of what appeared to be spikes and trapped and effectively massacred them while protecting an innocent bystander who was being pursued later last night.'_

Jason sighed. "Great now I'm somewhere betwe- wait a minute! I didn't leave any trace of them! Something's not right." He muttered to himself. '_I'll find out later tonight.'_ He thought grimly.

The girls suddenly streaked down the stairs all dressed and ready for the day. "Just follow us. We'll show where to go since you have the same classes as us." Buttercup then got into Jason's face. "If you try anything, I will introduce you to my fist!" she practically growled at him. Somehow though, Jason knew that she was just bluffing, as long as he didn't do anything to piss her off. But there was some other underlying emotion in there; but he just couldn't place his finger on it.

He nodded, smiling. "Got it! Okay, let's go shall we?" he asked chuckling. When he said this, Bubbles jumped up and grabbed onto his left arm; hugging it and giggling. "Lets!" and then proceeded to drag him outside and down the sidewalk to the bus stop. Jason frowned. Knowing that the bus driver was going to be late, thanks to his 'sixth sense'.

"Where is the bus? It's usually here by now." Blossom said worriedly. "I have a feeling that we got a stupid driver this year." Buttercup muttered, still glaring at Jason who still had Bubbles clinging to his arm. "And why don't you let go of his arm Bubbles." Bubbles just giggled and looked at Buttercup with a smirk. "What's wrong sis? You feeling jealous?" as soon as she said this Buttercup turned away. But not fast enough because Jason saw that she was blushing furiously.

"S-s-shut up! I don't have a crush on him!"

"I never said you did." Bubbles now had a full blown Cheshire cat grin. "Are you thinking of kissing him? Or maybe going all the way to third base?" Jason could almost see the steam coming off of her head and her face was now redder than a cherry. With her embarrassment growing, she jumped up and flew away into the city. To where Jason guessed the school was. Bubbles was laughing at how flustered she managed to make Buttercup. Blossom just sighed and shook her head smiling slightly.

The bus suddenly turned the corner and pulled up; the doors opening to admit them in. Bubbles finally let go of his arm and ran into the bus to sit with her friends, with Blossom doing the same. Grateful for the personal space, he pulled his hood up to cover most of his face and put his i-pod on and put his ear phones and walked onto the bus. He found a seat that was vacant and sat down. Now listening to Dropkick murphy's the state of Massachusetts. He could feel quite a few people's eyes staring at him. Some just curious, and others with malice, since most of the people that were ogling him were female. The ride was otherwise uneventful; but now he remembered why he hated school so much when he was normal.

It was because he somehow became the center of attention when all he wanted to do was just be in a corner and be left alone until he wanted to talk to someone. He put his i-pod away as they finally reached their destination. He listened around to see what was going on. 'Hey, is that a new kid?' 'Yeah. Sure looks it. He looks pretty cute!' 'Yo dude, who is that kid?' 'I don't know. But if he tries to make a move on my girl, that fucker is a dead man!'

He sighed. '_Same old, same old'_ he thought sadly. He looked to his left and saw that Buttercup was leaning up against the wall near the door and was talking to her friends. He decided against asking her or her sisters where his homeroom was; so he found one guy that looked like a senior and walked by him, quickly pricking his hand and causing a small drop of blood to leak onto his finger. The guy yelped and held his hand looking at the cut. By the time he started looking around for who cut him, Jason was already on his way to homeroom.

He was the first into the room and so he just picked a spot and sat down. Over the next few minutes, the students trickled into the classroom. He looked around and saw that the girls filed in and found seats right next to each other. As soon as they sat down, a bunch of guys in the class tried to flirt with them. But Buttercup was having NONE of that. She looked at them all and growled; immediately making the boys back off. Both Blossom and Bubbles sighed and looked reproachfully at her. "What!?" was all she said.

'_well it sure looks like its gonna be one hell of an interesting year._' He thought. '_I wonder who our homeroom teacher is._' At that exact moment a woman completely overwhelmed by papers stumbled into the classroom. Barely managing to get all of the papers on the desk before standing and sighing in relief from the release of her over sized burden. She turned around. "sorry I'm late! You wouldn't believe all of the stuff they just dumped on me." She said turning around. "well my name is Miss Barston and I'm going to be your new teacher here this year-" she said looking around, and spotting Jason. "YOU!" she yelled in shock.

Jason couldn't believe his luck. He sank further in his chair. Muttering "if there really is a God, he must absolutely hate me." Before letting his head drop with a loud THUNK onto his desk. It was going to be a VERY long year.


	2. The confrontation

**CHAPTER 2**

Samantha Barston stared at her new student. She never expected to run into the guy that helped her. At least not here. Jason could tell that from her face, and he prayed that he wouldn't have the girls breathing down his neck; which at that current moment is exactly what they were doing. All three of them looking at him with suspicious eyes. "And pray tell us, Jason. How does she know you?" Blossom asked suspiciously; slightly blushing. _'Jealous are we?'_ he thought mentally smirking. "Well if you must know, I met her at the airport and helped her find her bag." He lied while looking meaningfully at her praying to every god that he knew that she would play along. Her eyes widened slightly in understanding.

"Yes. I never thought I would run into you again mister Bluethorne. Now, girls would you please sit down so I can take attendance?" she asked smiling. The girls grudgingly nodded and went back to their seats. Jason mentally sighed in relief; thankful that he managed to get out of that one. He looked up and saw that Miss Barston had been staring at him curiously. He quickly mouthed that he would explain it later. She nodded her head and then decided to start her lesson. It turns out that she was a history major; ironically it was also Jason absolute best subject.

By the end of the lesson, everyone was staring at Jason with wide eyes; completely shocked as to how he knew so much. The bell rang, and he waited for everyone to leave. The girls took a lot of persuading, but he finally managed to get them to go to their next class and he knew they would be able to hear him, even if he wanted them to. He closed the door and turned to face her. "Thanks for helping me out there. I didn't want to have to tell them why I wander around at night." He said smiling gratefully.

She looked at him curiously. "Why didn't you want them to know that you saved me? Did you think that they would be jealous?" she asked.

"No it's just that I've got some of my past that I want to stay buried. Not just for my sake, but for everyone's safety." He said. _In his mind, he remembered all of the carnage and destruction that was caused. A lot of people knew it wasn't his fault and praised him for his good deeds, but then there were those that called him a demon and a murderer. That group outnumbered those that liked him ten to one. And then his face came out of a burning building. His eyes glowing yellow; blood dripping from his blade arm._

Jason shook himself out of his nightmarish reverie. 'I don't need to think about him. He is dead and gone. I made sure of it' he thought to himself. Samantha put her hand on his shoulder gently; turning him around. Looking into his eyes.

"You look like someone who has seen and done horrible things, but only for the right reason." She said softly. Jason laughed mirthlessly. "You have no idea." He looked at the clock again. "If you could. Please don't tell anyone just yet. I'll tell them and you my whole story. But only when I'm ready." He asked. Jason could tell she wanted to help him but was conflicted. She finally nodded. "Alright, I won't tell anyone yet. But I'm going to hold you to your promise of telling me what you've gone through." She said sternly but with a hint of a smile; completely ruining the stern face she was trying to make. He chuckled and nodded.

With that said, he left the class room and started on to his next class. Biology. Now Jason found this ironic that they gave him a bio class; considering that he was the ultimate biological weapon ever created. Even if it was forced onto him; Plus consuming so many scientists that had degrees in every type of science helped. He entered the class and sat down. By the end of class, he had managed to make that asshole of a bio teacher look like nothing more that a grade school kid trying to learn astrophysics. As a punishment, the teacher told him to write a 25 page report on cellular structure and reproduction and hand it in by the end of the week. '_oh he is SO gonna be shitting bricks by the time I'm done with him._' He thought as he smirked at him and told him it would be a 50 page report.

"Ha! There's no way you know that much. Not even I know that much." The teacher said haughtily. That class was gonna be real fun was what was probably going through his mind as he watched the teacher try to bluster his way out of his highly complicated questions on cellular reproduction of animal cells with a virus.

After that class, the day just went by very fast. Jason practically put himself on autopilot. As he left the cafeteria, though he saw that there was a group of bullies messing with a small raven haired girl. "come on babe, why don't you come with us. We can have some real fun then." "No! I don't want to have anything to do with you creeps!" when she said that, she shoved one of them down and sprinted off in his direction. By now the jerk-wad of a guy got up and somehow had a rock in his hand. "No one puts their hands on me BITCH!" he screamed. He wound up and threw the rock with as much force as he could. The stone hurtled through the air and landed with a sickening crack on the back of her head. She stumbled and fell down to the ground with a thud. Skidding to a stop at Jason's feet.

She looked up at him; blood starting to run down the back of her head. She was scared as the bullies then tried to surround her. "help me" she whispered.

Jason was doing all he could to not let his anger take control and just rip the heads off of these petty excuses for human beings. The one who threw the rock smirked at him as he walked up to him. "listen new meat. We run this school, so you better leave and not mention this to anyone, or you're gona get it worse that this little whore." The others chuckled darkly. Jason stared coldly at them. "How 'bout you get the fuck lost before I make so you can never walk again?" he growled out.

The punks face twisted into one of rage at being openly threatened. "YOU FUCKER! DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING DEATH WISH!?" he screamed before pulling out a gravity knife. Jason then smirked. "that shitty piece of tin wont do shit to me." He then growled; emitting killing intent at them. "You are going to leave and make an honest life for yourselves. if you don't, I promise that I will beat you until your mothers wont even recognize you." the guy screamed and lunged at him; the blade aiming for his heart. Jason just looked at him with contempt. He grabbed the knife by the blade, and then punched the punk in the stomach. As the kid doubled over, he slammed his elbow into the back of his skull. His head jerked down only for his face to meet Jason's knee with a sickening** KRUNCH!**

Blood flew from the kids face; along with some teeth. The loser was out cold before he landed in a heap on the ground. the other two cronies just stared at him in shock. Jason then turned his attention to them. he still had the knife in his hand. He raised the hand with the knife in it. he held each end between his thumb and forefinger, and snapped the blade in half. They were rooted to the spot trembling in fear. "Next?" he growled.

xxxxXXXxxxx

two Minutes Later...

Jason dragged the three thugs behind him on a rope he found in the supply closet with the Raven haired girl bridal style in his arms; heading with all due speed to the nurse so she could get her to the hospital. as he rounded a corner, he ran straight into the Powerpuffs. "Oh My GOD! What happened!?" Blossom shrieked. Jason winced at her volume. "Well, I found these shit stains molesting this girl. when she pushed one down to get away, that little Fag got up and threw a rock at the back of her head. Don't ask me where he got the rock, I'm still not sure where he got it. Well it hit her in the head. I wasn't you to take these assholes to the police for assault and molestation. I'll get her to the hospital or the ambulance if it manages to get here." he said

The girls looked at him curiously. "Why not let us take her? we can fly." Bubbles asked. The others nodded in agreement. "No. I have to be the one to do it. how would you feel if the last person you saw disappeared and you had no idea where you are? It's for closure." Buttercup narrowed her eyes, and Jason was getting worried that she was going to lose too much blood. "are you sure it's for that reason or are you just trying to use this to hit on her?" she said accusingly.

Jason couldn't believe her. "alright. I don't care what the fuck you have to say. Are we leave them here and let this girl bleed out while we argue or are you gonna shut your mouth and let me get her medical attention." he snarled. he dropped the thugs and ran past them, down the hall and out the door. Once he got there, he ran down a side street, and shifted into his armor. Now that no one would recognize him. he ran up the wall, jumped up and then air-dashed forward at full tilt and then jumped off the building and glided the six blocks and down into the alley next to Townsville Emergency Medical Hospital. He shifted back to normal and then rushed out and down the street and through the doors where he called for help. another minute and she was in the ER.

A half hour later she was stable. Prof. U visited earlier along with a cop to get his side of the story. needless to say, after he finished, those punks weren't going to go anywhere for a long time. As he continued to wait, the doctor told him that she would be awake soon. An hour later, he was sitting by the girls bed when he saw her eyes open up. she looked around in confusion. she sat up suddenly and then whimpered in pain. Jason immediately went over to her and gently pushed her back down on the bed. "w-where am I?" she asked timidly. "You're in the hospital. those bastards got you good on the back of your head with that rock. I beat the living hell out of 'em for it too." he said with a little satisfaction.

with that, she looked at him gratefully and then she burst into tears and threw herself at him and hugged him tightly. she sobbed thank you for a little while and he just held her stroking her hair letting her let out her pent up emotions. Jason also made sure to absorb some of her tears. what he saw from her memories made him boil with anger inside. ' this girl has such a horrible life.' he thought sadly. he saw that her father was seriously abusive and he actually RAPED her. he felt so sorry for Diane Firense. she finally let him go. and looked at him. " I'm so sorry. I didn't want to make you do this-" "don't you dare talk like that Diane Firense!" Jason interrupted her sternly. "you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. you were ATTACKED for God's sake! you cant control that!" he said. she was about to reply when the door suddenly burst open. "Diane you stupid girl! How dare you get yourself attacked. You were supposed to be home cleaning!" A fat man in a wife beater shirt that couldn't even cover his fat stomach and in dirty sweat pants roared as he barged in. Jason immediately knew that this was her father from going through her memories.

Rage just screamed in his veins and he could only hear a pounding in his ears.'_oh this fucker is gonna wish he had never been born_' he thought. he decided to step in as he now saw that he was getting ready to start beating her while she was still in the bed. "I'm sorry! I didn't do anything wrong!" Diane cried. but her father wasn't hearing it. he just called her a stupid worthless piece of life. "YO!" Jason bellowed; immediately shutting up both people. He glared at Diane's father. "you should treat your daughter better than that fat ass." he growled out "you never know when you might end up finding yourself in a jam that you caused that you cant beg or threaten your way out of."

His piggy eyes narrowed. "Do you have a death wish you little shit?" he growled. "Do you?" Jason retorted. "she has to stay here for the next two days. and it wont be pretty for the fucker who tries to hurt her here or anywhere." the man just glowered. "fine." he growled out and then turned to leave. "I want to talk with you soon. meet me at this address in 2 hours." he said and then tossed a dirty card at him and left. it hit the floor and he bent down to pick it up. "23 west frond road. huh, well this should be interesting.' he said smirking. he then turned to Diane who had heard the address, and saw that she was white as paper. she then started to cry. "Don't go there! please don't go!" he frowned in worry for her. "What are you talking about?" he asked in concern. "A-anyone who my father tells to go there. they disappear. I-I-I think he kills them there and then makes it look like they committed suicide." at hearing this, Jason looked through her memories again and then saw that everyone from suitors to teachers have 'disappeared' over the past 5 years. he was pretty sure that he was part of a crime syndicate. Jason narrowed his eyes in rage. he softened his look and then hugged her. "Diane. I'm going to ask you something." he said slowly as she hugged him back tightly. she looked up at him. "What?"

"Do you hate your father?" He said. "Please don't lie for him. I want the truth from you." she looked nervous for a second and then nodded. "do you want him gone? and I mean for ever?" he asked her. Again she nodded. then he smiled but it never reached his eyes. "I will kill him. I saw what he did to you." as soon as he said this, her eyes widened in shock. "H-how do you know?" She whispered. Jason sighed sadly. "I'm not completely human anymore. And lets just leave it at that." He said. Diane saw that it was a subject that he didn't like to talk about. She looked up at him." But where will i go? If you do that, I'll have no one."

Jason just smiled. "I Know of a couple here that are actually related to you." he said. "their child was killed in a raid by Blackwatch in the NYZ. They haven't been the same and i knew that they have moved here as well." he said, and smiled at the look of pure joy cross her face. She hugged him tightly. Jason knew then that he was doing the right thing. he hugged her and then got up. "just remember that this little conversation never happened OK? i don't want you to get in trouble." he said concern in his voice. Diane smiled shakily. "I wont breathe a word." she said in a firmer voice. and with that he left.

_With the PPG_

The Girls were curious as to where he vanished to. they went to the ward where the girl that Jason saved and asked her if she had seen him. She said that she only remembered waking up there in the bed and that was it. (_thankfully she was quite the accomplished liar_)

After they left the hospital, they immediately started talking with ions another to try to figure out what we going on. "Ok, something is not right with this whole picture!" Blossom said hotly. She knew something was going on and she absolutely hated not being in the know. "For once I agree with you but we need to get on patrol. We're late as it is already. Besides we might run into James while we work" Buttercup grudgingly said. Bubbles suddenly put on a shocked expression. "You can think?" She asked before her shocked smile turned into a troll face before fleeing from her angry sister and laughing the whole way. Blossom just sighed. "I don't need this stress today." She grumbled as she took off after her sisters. Little did they know that they were going to get caught in something that they might not be able to handle...

**Aaaaaand CUT!**

**you gotta love cliff hangers! Sorry this took so long. Life's been annoying and I haven't been able to access my account for a while. Hopefully though, I'll be updating more often since I got a phone that I can access my account. :)**

**And with that I bid you farewell! **

**P.S. I need a beta tester if anyone is available, please PM me. Thanks :3 please R&R**

**PEACE OUT**


	3. The fight

**[Hi everyone! Thanks for all of the positive reviews. I'm gonna try to start doing more regular updates. It's just that I like writing long chapters, so I'll try to get the next couple chapters out as soon as possible. Now, enjoy the show!] PS I own nothing except my OC's everything else belongs to their respective companies.**

Jason had waited the allotted time that Diana's 'father' told him to meet him at the spot. as he walked in, he saw that it was pretty much an alley that had a big wall so that no one could see you. As the BLACKLIGHT carrier walked in casually. He looked around and saw that it had many places to hide AND as a bonus, no surveillance equipment anywhere. 'No wonder they always bring the poor bastards here.' He thought sadly. Once he got 20 feet away from the door, one of Diane's fathers goons jumped out, and slammed the door shut; blocking any chance for them to escape quickly from Jason wrath.

"Well, well, well! So the little shit actually had the balls to show up!" Said the soon to be late mr. Barston smugly. There were at least 15 goons. All of them had some sort of weapon on them, be it a metal pipe to machine guns with silencers. Jason just looked at them all with a bloodthirsty smile. "Oh this is just perfect! I thought it was just gonna be four maybe five peices of trash that I get to kill. But instead, you give me 15. This actually might be fun!" He said; causing mr. Barston's face to contort in rage. "Hold him down! I'm gonna enjoy makin' this little shit scream." He growled.

The others nodded laughing darkly. But as they started forward, Jason put his hood up and his eyes started glowing yellow as he started to laugh. Not the laugh of a teenager, but the laugh of something that they knew was the voice of an apex predator. Then suddenly, Jason's body started sprouting red and black tendrils covered his form. When the tendrils withdrew, they saw an armored being that had no actual features and literally gave off an aura of death to them. {you'd better start praying to wherever god you believe in an hope that they will be merciful in the next life. Because I sure as hell won't.} by this point, every one of the thugs in that alley brought out their weapons and nervous. This turned to utter terror as his arms suddenly changed. They turned from the dull grey color if CERBERUS's armor to black and instead of five fingers, he had four, and the fingers were foot long sharp knives that had serrated edges along the top of them. CERBERUS cracked his neck. **Any last words?** he growled. Their reply was to oped fire on him.

The bullets just ricochet off of his armored hide as he started slowly walking toward them. As he got within striking range, he broke into a a full sprint and became a living slaughter house. His First victim was decapitated as his claws cleaved through his flesh before suddenly jumping up and drop kicking the corpse at the other guy that was unlucky enough to be behind his colleague, which sent him and the corpse to slam into the wall fifty feet behind him with enough force to make him and his dead friend to become a very gory grease mark on the now cracked wall With a resounding BOOM!

Not even pausing in mid air, CERBERUS quickly used the force of the kick to flip backward and land in a crouched position fanning out his claws to seem more threatening. The thugs by now had either pissed, or shit their pants in fear. Diane's father did both. (Lil' beetch :P)

Jason was just plain disappointed. He was hoping that they would at least fight back harder since their lives were on the line. But sadly, all of the thugs were serious cowards. CERBERUS quickly charged back into the crowd of soon to be corpses and started destroying them. Blood covered his armored form. He stopped his body from absorbing the blood so as to make himself look even more terrifying. The next two minutes could only be described as a complete slaughter of Barstons men. In the end he stood among the corpses with his arms shifting back to regular armor.

With his back to the wall, Barston sat there completely terrified. "P-p-please, don't kill me." He whimpered pathetically. "I-I-I'll give you whatever you want! Do you want money? Drugs?" CERBERUS just cocked his head to the side as he listened to the pathetic excuse of a human being groveled at his feet. He knew that this filthy man was going to die. The only question now was, how? "I-I-I'll give you my daughter!" Hue pleaded. And with those words, he made sure that his death would be gruesome. CERBERUS growled and increased his KI (killing intent). The BLACKLIGHT Carrier slowly stalked towards his victim, and grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the brought his face closer to Mr. Barston. **"What do you know about the Mayan civilization?"** he growled at him. "M-Mayan? What are you talking about!?" He managed to chicke out. CERBERUS continued starting at him. **"The Mayan civilization was quite strange. They believed that other gods demanded a sacrifice to keep their world in order."** he continued. **"So the Mayans would take people prisoner and sacrifice them to their gods. Do you know how they commit the sacrifice?"** he asked. The man stupidly shook his head. "W-what did they d-do?" he asked pure terror plastered all over his face.

If CERBERUS could smile in his armored form, he would have just to scare him even more. **"Oh, it's quite interesting. They take a knife-"** he said shifting his free hand into a claw. **"And carve out their still beating hearts from their chests."** he finished. Now any blood left in the mans face was gone. **"but thankfully, I don't need a knife"** he finished, shifting his claws back once again to their 'regular' form again. It was then that they both heard a sound. "Not so fast who ever you are!" He heard Blossom shot out before she looked down at the rest of the alley. Mentally, CERBERUS smirked when he heard all three gasp in horror and disgust at the carnage that he had created. Barston had a look of pure relief on his face; thinking he was saved because of those three super powered girls. "Powderpuff girls! Thank God you're here!" He said. "Its powerpuff." Buttercup managed to get out weakly. Bubbles had thrown up by now at both the look and stench of death.

CERBERUS now turned his head to look back at them. **"Ah, so you are the powerpuff girls that I've heard so much about."** he said acting like it was his first time meeting them. Blossom looked at the carnage. "D-did you do this?" She asked shakily. CERBERUS merely nodded. "But why!? You could have just sent them to prison!" Bubbles piped up. Steeling herself as she and her sisters got ready to try and stop him. CERBERUS sighed.** "Sadly, I'm afraid I couldn't do that. Now excuse me. I'll give you my attention in a minute." **he said. Buttercup looked at him nervously. What do you me-" she stopped mid sentence as all three girls actually screamed in horror as CERBERUS's hand shot out and literally tore out the mans heart, and held in front of him and made him watch as he slowly let his tendrils consume the still beating heart as he died. CERBERUS then consumed the corpse. Quickly sorting through Johnathon Barstons memories. He then turned around and held his arm out; palm facing the corpses and let tendrils shoot out of his hand and clean up his 'mess'. Once that was done, he looked up at the heroes of Townsville. **"Now I apologize for making you see that, but those petty excuses for people needed to be dealt with accordingly."** he said. Blossom narrowed her eyes in anger. "You should have just knocked them out and handed them over to the police!" She shouted, getting into her battle stance, which her sisters copied.

CERBERUS sighed. **"There lies the problem."** the BLACKLIGHT carrier said patiently. **"Even if they got arrested, these men have contacts in the government that would get them out before the week is out. After they get out, they would go after whoever tried to put them away. I on the other hand have both better contacts and I can't die."** he finished. "Well it doesn't matter why you did it, 'cause you're going down!" Buttercup yelled. And with that they all flew at him. CERBERUS sighed. '_I was hoping I wouldn't have to fight them_' he thought slightly annoyed.**"Then let the games begin." **he growled and went to intercept them.

Buttercup was the first one to attack. She came at him with a hay-maker. He sidestepped and used his hand and spun her around him; launching her back at her un-suspecting sisters and crashing headlong into bubbles. Making them fall back to the ground in a heap. "girls!" She called out in a worried voice. **"I honestly don't want to fight you, you know."** he called out. Trying to stop them without having to actually knock them out or hurt them. blossom narrowed her eyes and then charged him Catching him off guard and landing a solid hit on him. Sending him careening into the air and slamming into the wall seriously damaging the already cracked wall. 'Well, it looks like I have to fight them anyway.' The BLACKLIGHT carrier ripped himself out if the wall and cracked his neck. **"That all you got? My grandmother hits harder! Now it's my turn."** he growled and charged at her. Blossom replied in kind. They charged, with Blossom throwing the first punch which CERBERUS. Easily deflected and countered by knocking her arm wide and then grabbing her head and kneeing her in the face. Sending her into unconsciousness with her sisters. Or at least they WERE.

Buttercup and Bubbles had gotten up and looked extremely pissed. Buttercup started rubbing her hands together at incredible speeds causing her hands to spark. "Alright Punk! you wanna play rough? then We'll play rough! Bubbles Let him Have it!" she yelled. Now CERBERUS was usually prepared for a lot of things. Bubbles screaming at super-sonic was something that he was not prepared for. Once she let lose that screech, he was immediately thrown back again and slammed into the wall. Again. this time though, the building couldn't take it anymore and started to collapse. The girls flew up into the air after picking up the still unconscious blossom to make sure that he didn't try to escape using the smoke as cover. it was as the building was falling when they heard a child screaming. Buttercup, who was holding Blossom looked at Bubbles. "find that kid and get them out of there! hurry!" she yelled but it was too late the building had completely collapsed.

The two of them just floated there staring at what happened with Horror and realizing that they couldn't save the child in there in time. Bubbles started crying and then latched onto Buttercup, who just floated there. Both had the same thoughts; 'oh my God we killed a civilian!'

The dust had finally cleared and revealed a mountain of rubble. and by now, the police had started to arrive. Everyone was staring at the rubble with expressions of shock on their face. A woman started shoving her way through the crowd. "Where' my son!? Has anyone seen him? he was just...right..." she stared at the remains of the building in horror. She dropped to her knees and just stared. "N-no. No it cant be." she mumbled. Tears streaming down her face. The woman suddenly shot to her feet and launched herself at the rubble pile and started trying to tear through it. "THEO! THEO where are you!?" she screamed. She kept screaming her sons name. Then suddenly, she rounded on the Powerpuffs. "Please help him." She begged When suddenly, they saw that in the center of the rubble, something was pushing up through the debris.

They all stared at the rubble that started shifting when it stopped. Everyone, even the mother was silent; praying that the child was somehow alive. it was dead silent, and then an armored hand shot out of the rubble. looking like it was trying to law the air. Then another hand shot up copying its twin. They quickly went back under, and three seconds later there was an explosion of stone and steel, and Then the form of CERBERUS slowly rose out of the hole. But what really drew everyone's attention, was the small form that he had cradled in his arms. He slowly walked over to the mother, and handed her her son and as he did so finally moved. The boy looked at her mother. "Mommy, I'm sorry." he mumbled as he now was nestled in his mothers warm embrace before falling asleep.

CERBERUS Chuckled a little. **"He'll be fine."** He started to say. **"Poor kid's probably tuckered out. Just let him sleep anhaymaker him to a doctor just in case."** and with that said, this caused people to start cheering. CERBERUS just nodded his head and turned to leave. "Wait just one minute you murdurer!" Buttercup yelled causing everyone to gasp at this accusation. He turned and faced the powerpuff. **"If you call taking a theiving, murderous, raping piece of trash, like Johnathon Barston And his goons murder, then I'd BME considered a mass murderer then. I've killed thousands of men like him, and given a chance, I'd do it again!"** he growled. **"Those people I've killed, they had no possible way of redeeming themselves. I've let those who have a chance at redeeming themselves go. But I warn them to change their ways or I will find them. And so far, my judgement has been good."** he would have continued but the mother interrupted him.

"Wait! Did you say Barston? As in fat greasy greedy murdering lowlife Barston?" At her description of said man, CERBERUS laughed. **"That definitely fits that idiots descripion!"** he said humor laced in his voice. **"Yes. I killed him. I'm guessing he murdured someone close to you?"** he asked as he got serious again. She looked at the ground sadly. "My husband." She whispered. And then nodded to her slumbering childe. "His father." She sighed but then she smiled. "At least the bastard got what he deserved. I hope they tear out his heart in Hell!" She said. **"Uh, yeah. I got the first shot in for that one."** CERBERUS said slightly sheepish.

This caused the woman to shuts smile smugly. "That's what that little shit gets for getting off on destroying people's lives!" She said contentedly. "Thank you" he nodded, and then quickly hopped back and bowed. **"Adieu, Powerpuffs. I prom rise I won't kill anymore, unless its that one supervillain that you call, Him. Now, I must depart."** and with that, he slammed his fists into the ground before the powerpuffs could react, and fled the scene. He just ran over to the next alley, and then shifted into the form of a street bum. He then started walking off back towards the hospital to give Diane the news.

He Quickly found himself in an alley just a block away from the hospital that was deserted and shifted back to his default form. Jason then made his way into the hospital and went to Diane's room. He quietly peeked in and found her sitting at the window and just staring out at the gorgeous sunset. 'wow! its that late already?' he thought, before shaking his head and then approached the girl. gently knocking on the door as he immediately looked up and when she saw him. "Did you do it?" She asked the BLACKLIGHT carrier quietly. "Yeah. He's dead, and so is his gang of assholes." he said calmly. "But enough of that. how are you feeling?I know that what happened really scarred you." He said quietly sitting down next to her. He could practically see the dam of emotions just slowly crumbling. He just needed her to let those pent up feelings go. He saw Diane put on a fake smile. "I'm fine. just a little tired is all." she said. And then Jason surprised her with a warm hug and she stiffened. "It's okay to let it out. I'm here and i promise i won't let anyone hurt you ever again." He whispered in her ear. And with those few but meaningful words, the dam broke. Diane went slack in his arms and just started crying. she cried for all that she was worth. Letting years worth of pain and anguish out and into his comforting embrace.

Jason just sat there gently rocking her back and forth whispering comforting words in her ear and rubbing comforting circles in her back. She cried for an hour before finally crying herself to sleep. He slowly took out his phone and called the Professor and told him that he wasn't going to be coming home that night. "Is this about what happened on the news this afternoon?" he asked in an almost emotionless voice. "Yes and no." he whispered in the phone. "I'm comforting that monster's daughter. She was abused, starved, and raped on numerous occasions. It seems that the only reason she went to school was to make him look somewhat better in the public eye to take away any suspicion from him and his late gang." he finished. "*sigh* Alright. just- just please don't make this a habit." he said slightly jokingly. Jason chuckled. "Besides, the girls got a death-grip on my arm. and any time I try to get lose, she clings on tighter. And besides, she is pretty cute." he said. He heard the Professor sigh and chuckle slightly. "Only you kiddo. Only you." and with that, the Professor hung up and Jason got himself ready for the night as best as he could without disturbing his new attachment. He gently picked her up and moved her to her bed and got himself in a comfortable position.

Jason looked up into the night sky and smiled sadly. "Even after so long, you're still trying to get me a girlfriend aren't you, Mom?" he said chuckling slightly. He swore he could almost hear his mother laughing warmly at his little joke. He made himself as comfortable as possible and then began to meditate and sort through all of the new memories

* * *

If Jason was a normal person right then, he would have had no feeling in his left arm or his left leg from how tight Diane had been squeezing his left side. It was now around 6 am and it was Friday so he had to wake her up and get ready for school. He sighed. he knew as soon as the girls saw him they were going to try to interrogate him. At that thought, he smirked to himself. It was gonna be FUN messing with them. Having at least 20 different evil psychiatrists in your head had its perks. He could make even the smartest people on the planet and make them either flustered or just a sobbing wreck.

It was gonna be quite an interesting day today. He gently nudged the seeing form of Diane causing her to wake. She had an adorable expression of sleepiness as she slowly focused on him. He smiled bemusedly. "Mornin' sleepy head." he said softly. Diane, then finally came to fully and noticed that she was cradled in his arms. She squeaked in surprise and quickly jumped out of his arms and falling onto her but on the floor. Which today, for some strange reason was very cold, and it didn't help that all that she was wearing, was a hospital gown and if Jason was correct, white laced panties with a little bow on the front. 'Damn i would love to unwrap that Christmas present.' he thought blushing slightly, as his teenage hormones kicked in. (What? He may be infected, but hes not a freaking eunuch.) The only up side was that he could hide his blush very well as he yelped again jumping up causing her to accidentally flash him again. And of course, with Jason' luck with women, she noticed this and blushed even more.

The room was deathly silent.

"..."

Jason was a little nervous as her long black hair covered her eyes. And then she slowly started walking towards him. Jason went through Barston's memories and saw that, when he was still a decent person a long time ago, this happened to him when he first saw his future wife, Janette, naked.

"U-uh, I-I-I didn't see anything i swear!" he stammered out nervously.

Taking a step back. Diane started stalking towards him, and he could swear he saw a image of death behind her. "Y-y-you..." she started mumbling in a shaky voice. Now the worlds most lethal Apex predator wasn't scared by much. But the one thing that ALL men fear, is a pissed off woman. "PERVERT!" she screamed whipping out a bed pan (thankfully clean) and charged.

* * *

All anyone heard outside was a girly scream. "I'M SORRY!" **KLONG!**  
"STAND STILL AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN, Jason!" **KLONG!**  
"Have mercy on this wretched soul O Lord!" **KLONG!**  
"NO MERCY!" **KLONG!**  
"Oh SHIT! What kind of wacky Hospital keeps SLEDGE HAMMERS in the rooms!?"  
By now there was a small group of male doctors and Nurses gathered around the door; looking a bit apprehensive "Sooooooo. Who's gonna go in and see what the racket's all about?" one Nurse said nervously. "Not M-" one of the doctors started saying when the door suddenly burst open, and Jason toppled out. Lumps, bumps, and cuts al over his face. "H-h-help me!" he quietly begged the doctors. But they just looked and him, and those who had on hair caps, just took them off and bowed their heads in respect. Any hope he had in his eyes was gone, and now a look of comical dread passed over his face. And then a Shadow appeared over him. "And just WHERE do you think you're going?" Diane's voice said in a sickly sweet tone that just promised pain. "KILL MEEEEEEEEEE!" he screamed as he was dragged back into the room and the door slammed shut. The oldest doctor in the room looked at his colleagues solemnly. "Let us remember this great man who gave his life so that we may live." He said.  
There was a unanimous murmur of 'Amen', and then they all went on their way. leaving behind the sound of screaming and mad cackling.

* * *

Ten minutes later, he came out of the room with a haunted look on his face. As he walked out, Diane was sitting on the bed as happy as if she was a five year old girl who was promised a pony. "Oh don't be such a baby!" she called out of the room. "I could have done MUCH worse." See you at school tomorrow!" she called before running out of her room and giving him a hug.  
He shook off the face of horror, and just chuckled and hugged her back. "Even though I still think that i didn't deserve that, I guess i'll see you later." he said with a mock angry glare, as he held her out at arms length. Diane just snorted, and just gave him a smug look. "Yeah. I'd hope so, or otherwise, I would kick your butt!" she said. He let out a laugh and then turned to leave. "I'll be around tomorrow to show you where your new family is living." he said.  
As soon as he said that, Diane's face fell and she now looked nervous. He held her close. " I Promise, that I will be there and support you." He started saying, "And I've known this family for a long time. I already phoned ahead and they Are absolutely ECSTATIC at taking you in. I promise that you will have a better life with them." He said.

"B-but what if they don't like me?" she asked timidly. "Well then, I'll just have to have you help me smack some sense into them eh?" Jason said jokingly with his dopey smile plastered across his face. She smiled back at him, relieved that she now had such a close friend to help her.

Finally they both said their goodbyes, and left. Diane back to her room to await her discharge, and Jason, back to the Utonium household. as he walked there, Jason readied himself for the barrage of questions of where he had been and so on. What he didn't expect was to be tackle hugged by all three girls. All of them looking at him worriedly at him and started shooting off questions. just the usual. 'where have you been, did you get hurt etc., etc...

And then Buttercup, after much goading from her sisters apologized "It's fine." he said smiling. "Just try to make sure you take full stock of the situation." he finished giving her a hug. "Now what's for breakfast? I'm starving!" he said. but now all of the girls had an evil smirk on their faces. "There's no breakfast." Blossom stated smirking. "As your punishment" Bubbles continued. "You have to make us breakfast for the rest of the week!" Buttercup finished happily.

He just stood there with his hopes of food shattered. "God, why art thou so cruel!?" he suddenly cried, falling to his knees. The girls just laughed and then proceeded to carry him into the house.

* * *

_**SOMEWHERE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE**_** CITY**

In a huge mansion, with a large symbol of a dollar sign on it. Deep in the bowels of the mansion, a figure sat in front of several screens. All of them showing the fight between CERBERUS and the Powerpuff girls. "This new guy is interesting." The figure said n a girls voice. A light turned on and it showed a teenage girl with red hair that was curled around her face, and wore a yellow dress. (Guess who!) "I want him!" Princess Morebucks said with an evil grin as she looked at the screen. "Now I just have to find him." she purred.

**WHEW! MAN that was a doozy! sorry it takes so long to get the chapters out. Graduation and Prom are getting in the way and it doesnt help i keep getting writers block! Well Hope you enjoyed this one! Please R&R! alo if anyone has any ideas on plot twists, give me a PM! Until next time! PEACE OFF!**


End file.
